This invention relates to indirectly operated toys, and, more particularly to toys which give the appearance of being operated by movement of an appendage of the user, such as a finger.
Many toys require direct contact between a user and for example a switch positioned on the toy, before the toy is brought into operation. In the case of remotely operated toys, i.e. those which are brought into operation at a distance from the position of the user, it is generally necessary to have some form of radio transmission. A miniaturized transmitter can be used to send command signals to a miniaturized receiver within the toy.
The interest of the user of a toy is enhanced when he is able to operate it indirectly. In the case of radio transmission, indirect operation is both complex and expensive.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide for the operation of toys in a way that will be of interest to the user. A related object is to provide for the indirect operation of toys.
Another object of the invention is to achieve indirect operation without requiring the complexity and expense of miniaturized transmitting and receiving equipment.